This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Heat exchangers can be used in a variety of applications to cool or heat fluid and/or air. For example, types of automobile heat exchangers include radiators, oil coolers, and intercoolers. Heat exchangers can also be included with cabin cooling and heating systems for automobiles.
Installation of a heat exchanger, such as in an automobile, can require a large amount of installation force to secure the heat exchanger in place. The installation force can be provided with a large pneumatic machine, which may slow and generally reduce the efficiency of the installation process. A device that reduces the amount of installation force necessary to install a heat exchanger would be desirable.